


Casino Night Take Two

by Stormfet



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Carol and Jan get it on during Casino Night (S2Ep22).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casino Night Take Two

“Well, you know, I am rather good at blackjack so I might as well go take my chance at it,” Michael’s voice floated from through the crowd. Jan Levinson rolled her eyes so hard they nearly fell out of her head. The voice that she absolutely loathed more than anything. But that voice that somehow caused the pit of her stomach to tingle. She shook her head, trying to ignore both feelings, and instead took another sip of her gin and tonic.

A blonde woman wearing a power pant suit sat down next to her. Jan glanced over to her. Her hair was neatly coiffed at her shoulders, her pantsuit and her heels could only signify she was in some sort of position of power like herself. This must be the Carol Stills Michael mentioned and had been foolish enough to bring with him. Carol sat down and ordered a drink. Whiskey. Jan’s eyebrow shot up. Carol was not to be messed with. 

“Hello,” Carol said, taking a sip of her drink. “You must be Jan Levinson?”

“Yes,” Jan said, nodding, drinking as well. “Carol Stills right? Remind me what you do?”

“I’m a real estate agent, I sold Michael his condo,” Carol said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “Remind me what you do again?”

“I’m the vice president of Dunder Mifflin,” Jan said, poorly concealing her pride. “So how long have you and Michael been dating again?”

“This is our first date,” Carol replied.

“Good sport,” Jan said, her eyebrow shooting up again in disdain. Clearly Carol hadn’t come to realize how ridiculous Michael Scott as a person truly was. She shook her head inwardly and took another drink.

Carol frowned slightly, seeming to judge Jan. Jan didn’t care, finishing off her drink. Michael came to collect Carol a few minutes later and Jan sat alone at the bar, watching them play Texas Hold ‘Em and Michael gamble away all his money. And yet. Jan couldn’t keep her eyes off the tall blonde he carried around on his arm. Carol deserved so much more than Michael in the world. Hell, so did she. But the world seemed to be stacked against her, because Michael was the one she was falling for. Jan shook her head. Shut the fuck up, she thought to herself.

A little while later and Carol had extracted herself from Michael. Jan didn’t know what it was, anger, sadness, maybe both, but she walked over to Carol again. 

“Hey,” Jan said, forcing a smile over her face. Carol looked up, a slight scowl crossing her face. “I’m sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. Want to join me outside for some air?”

Carol shrugged her shoulders, her face softening up a little bit. “Sure, why not,” she said, following Jan out to the front of the building and sitting down on the loading dock outside the warehouse. Jan extracted a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Carol. 

“Smoke?” she asked. Carol nodded, taking a cigarette. Jan lit hers, leaned over, and lit Carol’s for her. She took a long drag. “Sorry about being snippy earlier. Michael just drives me...crazy. In more ways than one.”

“I totally understand,” Carol said, blowing out a puff of smoke. Jan watched her in the starlight. She could see why Michael was attracted to her. Hell, Jan was attracted to her. She could feel that tingling in the pit of her stomach and tried to disguise it by taking a long drag from the cigarette. “He’s just...I’ve never met anyone like him. When I sold him the condo...it was one of the most ridiculous sales I have ever made. He agreed to a 30 year mortgage! What kind of person --”

“Does that?” Jan finished with a knowing smile. “Michael Scott everyone.”

“Tell me about it,” Carol said, continuing her cigarette.

The two women sat in silence for a little while, listening to the sounds of music and people milling inside the party tonight. 

“You wanna go inside?” Jan asked, putting her cigarette out with the toe of her heel, grinding it into the ground. 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to go back to the party yet,” Carol said, wrapping her arms around her. “You have a place we could go?”

Jan thought for a moment. “Well, I have the keys to get inside the office. We could go there.”

Carol shrugged and smiled. “Sounds okay to me. I just don’t feel like socializing right now. So many people. So much judgement. And Michael of course.”

Jan nodded, smiling. She knew. She stood up and she and Carol walked to the front of the building together. Jan felt Carol’s hand brush hers as they walked side by side, sending a jolt of electricity down her spine. She couldn’t possibly be imagining this. Carol asked to be alone with her. This couldn’t be all in her head. And more than anything else she needed this at the moment. Maybe her overnight bag would go to use after all...

She unlocked the building and boarded the elevator with Carol. They stood side by side. The sexual tension was making Jan salivate in more than ways than one. Jan glanced sideways at Carol. Their eyes met. Jan swallowed hard. There was a question in her eyes. A question that Carol had the answer to.

Suddenly Jan was thrown against the elevator wall and Carol was kissing her. Hard. Her hands were everywhere, at her chest, her breasts, at her butt, in her crotch, feeling her wetness. Jan’s heart was pounding. This was the kind of treatment she wanted. 

The elevator dinged open, Jan extracting her keys as Carol bit into her neck, Jan crying out in pain and arousement, running her hands down Carol’s back, dipping below her pants line with a smile. Turning Carol around she unlocked the door of the office. They made it to reception before Jan picked up Carol, shoving her against the desk, sucking hard on her neck, a purple bruise blossoming just below her artery.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Carol hissed, tearing off Jan’s blazer and unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse, leaving burning kisses down her neck, her collarbone and onto her breasts. Jan moaned as Carol bit into her skin, leaving teeth marks on her skin but Jan couldn’t resist, grabbing into her blonde hair and tugging it as Carol practically ripped off her blouse and sucked on her breast, biting her nipple hard, eliciting a gasp from Jan, her hips bucking into Carol, sitting on the desk. Carol had kicked her shoes off, wrapping her legs around Jan.

Jan began to take off Carol’s clothes, her turn to lay kisses down her stomach, lower and lower as Carol ran her legs down Jan’s back, her hands running through her hair, tugging, pulling, sending pangs of pain through Jan’s skull, the kind of pain she needed and couldn’t get enough of, moaning into Carol’s breasts as she sucked on her nipple, hard in her mouth, running her tongue over it, signing as Carol’s hands wrapped around her neck, cradling the back of her head.

Jan unbuttoned Carol’s trousers and gently slid them off, revealing long, shapely legs and cute white lacy underwear, which she promptly tore off, running her fingers over Carol’s legs, feeling a wave of pleasure upon hearing Carol’s moans. She kissed lower, teasing around her lips with the tip of her tongue and her fingers, darting in and out of Carol, wet enough to send her over the edge right there, she couldn’t get enough of the taste of her, everything happening at once Carol’s hands in her hair her legs wrapped around her neck, the wooden desk supporting her, her mind reeling. 

“Fuck me, Jan, just fucking fuck me already,” Carol hissed from above. Jan grinned into her pussy, and finally reached out a finger and stroked her clit, pressing gently. Carol sighed and moaned, pulling her hair even harder, her legs tightening on the back of her skull.

Jan ran the tip of her tongue over Carol’s pussy, heightening the pressure as Carol pressed her hips into Jan’s face, leaning back on the desk as her body gave in to the pleasure Jan was causing her, her tongue licking over her lips, her pussy, her fingers inside her, stroking her, her hips bucking with pleasure.

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming, don’t stop,” Carol managed to get out before she let out a half mangled scream, her body tensing and spasming, Jan’s tongue over her clit, fingers inside. Jan smirked to herself as she watched Carol lose all control, coming back after a minute with a sigh as her body relaxed and her legs draped over Jan’s shoulders, breathing heavily, sparks of sweat on her stomach. Jan kissed up her stomach, over her breasts and to her lips, still tasting of Carol, their tongues mixing.

“How was that?” Jan whispered into Carol’s ear.

“Amazing,” Carol gasped back.

“Good,” Jan said, straightening and sliding out of her bra. “We’re not done yet.”


End file.
